Thwarted Surprise
by Danym
Summary: A surprise turns out not quite like it was planned. Response to the weekly Unbound Challenge


Thwarted Surprise

By Dany

Summary: A surprise turns out not quite like it was planned.

A/N: Response to the weekly Unbound Challenge. I'm still working on my series, but the Challenge always lightens up my stress to finish Child's Play.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

xxxxx

"I believe that an apology is in order." She put her hands on her hips and stood stock-still.

"For what?" Grissom was about to lose his temper with the person standing across from him. Instead of being pleasantly surprised, she was angry – and it showed.

The look in her eyes told him to either apologize or get lost, but he wasn't about to back down.

"For what?" her voice level was steadily rising.

"For bringing me here without telling me what this is about. You _kidnapped _me."

He huffed out a breath, disagreeing with her.

"I'm leaving!" She turned and stomped towards the door, but he intercepted her, moving quickly between her and the door.

"Sara!" He grabbed her hands as she struggled to reach around him and open the door, which only made her fight harder.

"Sara, stop it!" His harsh command made her look up, and her struggle ceased.

She could see the fire blazing in his eyes. He meant it; he was not going to let her go.

xxxxx

She was just about to enter her apartment building when he came up behind her. "Come with me."

He was already turning away when she countered. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

She didn't want to be sucked into one of his games again, and she decided to take a defensive stance.

"It's a case about a woman."

Stupid thing she was, she fell for it, but when he opened the hotel room she was too stunned move.

No sign of a crime scene. If she hadn't been so preoccupied with plotting Grissom's demise, she would have noticed that something was wrong earlier – no police cars, no officers, no buzz of hotel employees. Instead, she found a hotel room set up for a romantic dinner. It seemed like a nice gesture, but she couldn't let the past go so easily.

xxxxx

"Grissom, let me go," Sara hissed again, trying to throw him off.

As she bucked, her body made full contact with his, and suddenly her movement stopped.

She could feel that Grissom was not immune to her proximity. The proof was…most obvious. She sought out his eyes, wanting to see what his body was already telling her.

At first, he refused to meet her eyes, but then he gave in. She could see the swirl of emotions clouding them.

He seemed relieved that she had given up her struggle, embarrassed by his reaction, and hopeful that she would let him explain.

She took a deep breath, hoping to calm her nerves and something that was building deep within her. Now was not the time to go down _that_ road. "Talk."

To her great relief he stepped away and moved towards the double doors that led to the balcony, looking out into the night.

For the first time since her momentary panic, Sara took a good look around the room.

It was a suite with two doors leading off of the main room. A table was set up for a romantic dinner in front of the double doors. Candles were not only lit on the table but on every other horizontal surface as well.

Rose petals were strewn across the floor, completing the romantic image. The gesture warmed her heart, and it stopped doubting his intentions.

Still, she would need more to forgive him.

"I thought it was time to show you how much I appreciate you." He walked back to her, but didn't dare touch her. "Am I too late?"

Sara didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He wanted to move forward, but she couldn't forget the times he had hurt her. She needed a reason. "Depends."

"On what?"

"On the unanswered whys." This time it was she who moved to the balcony, giving him time to think. She opened the doors and stepped out, gazing over the sea of lights.

"I was scared, I thought everything would fall to pieces once you realized you were far too good for me."

She nodded, silently analyzing his words. He was insecure, he didn't think he was worth hanging onto. She had already come to that conclusion, but that didn't mean she could understand it.

He was so confident in his vocational abilities, but lacked the belief in himself on a more personal level. Maybe they were even more alike than she had anticipated.

"What changed?"

He had come to stand behind her, looking at her rather than the strip. "I lost you anyway."

He had seen it. She had been drifting away.

For weeks, months, her rational mind had told her to let it go, but her heart was simply not ready. Maybe it would never be.

Should she give him another chance?

Who was she kidding; she would never be able to deny him.

"What makes you so sure that that's what you want? You will change your mind again tomorrow."

He carefully stepped forward, seemingly unaffected by her harsh words. Sara was surprised when his arms looped loosely around her.

She stiffened for a second before making a conscious effort to relax enough to lean back into his embrace.

"Does this mean I am not too late?" He was whispering directly into her ear, making her shiver.

He was so close. His breath played over her neck, and she leaned in even closer. This was getting out of hand, but she didn't do anything to stop him.

His hands started wandering, spreading out over her abdomen, caressing her.

Suddenly, she couldn't get close enough, and she pressed harder against Grissom. His hands immediately flew to her hips, stilling them.

"Sara, we _need _to take it slow." The desperation was evident in his voice.

His grip tightened when she tried to move, and she let out a groan of frustration.

"Sara, honey, I _am_ serious, but let's not let this get _so_ serious yet. I need to make things right first."

She nodded, understanding the principle, but she couldn't move away from him. It seemed like he was having trouble as well, so they stayed in that position a bit longer before he finally broke contact.

He moved over to the table and pulled a chair out. "Will you join me for dinner?"

She took a minute to regain her equilibrium, but she then smiled and took the offered seat. "So?"

"So, let's eat if it isn't cold already."

The wind picked up outside, making the air that wafted into the room a bit lighter. The breeze blew the petals across the floor.

The end


End file.
